


A Special Shopping Trip

by LordTakuro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: Kasumi drags her friend Millaarc out for a special shopping trip to the mall.





	A Special Shopping Trip

**“Millaaaaarc, hurry up!”**

As crowds of people shuffle in and out of various stores within the giant shopping complex, a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair calls out to her friend. Her shoulder-length brown hair sways back and forth with each energetic step. Her hair is fashioned into a pair of faux cat ears at the top, making her easy to pick out of a crowd. The skirt of her tan school uniform seems to bounce with her lively motions as she beckons her friend.

**“Ehh?! You slow down, Kasumi! Not everyone can keep up with your energy, _da-ze!_”**

The other girl scolds her friend as her signature verbal tic slips out. The dark blue locks of her wild ponytail bob with her hurried steps with her hair highlighted by a long red streak hanging over the right side of her face. She wears a tan school uniform similar to Kasumi’s as she struggles to keep up.

**“What did you even drag me out here for, anyways?”**

A look of shock strikes Kasumi’s face as her purple eyes quickly lock onto Millaarc’s.

**“What do you mean? Didn’t I tell you before?”**

Millaarc’s amber eyes squint fiercely at Kasumi as a look of annoyance spreads across her face, clearly unamused by Kasumi’s antics.

**“...No, Kasumi. You grabbed me by the wrist, told me to come with you and it was important, then brought me here.”**

**“Oh, ehehe~”**

Kasumi jokingly bonks her own head with her fist, playfully sticking her tongue out. Turning from Millaarc, she surveys the stretch of shopping complex ahead of her before quickly pointing at a store and grabbing Millaarc’s hand once again.

**“Okay, there it is, let’s go!”**

**“W-w-wait, wait, Kasumi!”**

Kasumi hurries ahead, pulling her exasperated friend along with her. Weaving in and out of groups of people, the two are finally forced to a halt when Millaarc breaks free of Kasumi’s grip.

**“Okay, Kasumi, tell me where we’re going!”**

At Millaarc’s demand, Kasumi simply turns to Millaarc and smiles, extending her arms towards the shop in front of them as if to present it to her friend.

**“We’re here~!”**

Confused, Millaarc turns from Kasumi to look at the shop in front of them. Lining the interior of the small outlet store are all manners of fancy dresses and flashy accessories. Millaarc looks around, amazed at the wide varieties of outfits on display within the tiny storefront.

**“Kasumi...what’s this all about?”**

**“Heheh~”**

Kasumi lets out a playful laugh as the two girls look around the store. With a smile, she starts to explain herself.

**“Well, Poppin’Party is having a special secret live next week at CiRCLE. Since you’re going to be a special guest, I figured we should get you something flashy to wear to the live!”**

**“Ehhhhhhhh?!”**

Millaarc blushes slightly at Kasumi’s bold proclamation as the two girls continue to look around the store. As they browse the various options, Kasumi’s eyes light up as she spots one dress in particular.

**“Millaarc! Come quick, this one looks perfect!”**

Hurrying Millaarc to one of the mannequins, Kasumi presents a frilly one-piece dress to Millaarc. The torso of the dress features a white undergarment with crossing red straps as it opens up into a red skirt with white frills at the bottom.

**“Wow...it’s gorgeous…”**

Millaarc looks on in awe at the sight of the dress in front of her. Kasumi nods and dons a smug grin, clearly proud of herself. Picking up a pair of red heels displayed underneath the dress, Kasumi shoves them into Millaarc’s hands and waves to the woman standing behind the boutique’s counter.

**“Excuse me! We’d like this one, please!”**

**“K-Kasumi! How do you think we’re going to pay for this?”**

The smug grin on Kasumi’s face quickly fades into a nervous expression as a drop of sweat trickles down her forehead. She quickly drops her school bag and starts rooting through it desperately. Millaarc sighs and rests her head in her hands. Kneeling down next to Kasumi, she sets her own bag down and pats the excitable girl’s left shoulder.

**“We can probably do it if we pool our money together.”**

**“Good idea!”**

Kasumi shoots back to her feet and excitedly runs off to another part of the store while shouting back to Millaarc.

**“Let’s find something cute for Elsa and Vanessa too!”**

**“Wait, Kasumi!”**

Millaarc quickly slings her own bag over her shoulder, grabbing Kasumi’s that she had left behind in her wild dash. She quickly gives chase after Kasumi, praying she can stop Kasumi from driving the two girls to bankruptcy.

** _~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided I wanted to try something a bit out of the ordinary and I've never tried a crossover fic, so here we are! Kasumi is easily my favorite BanG Dream! girl, her character is so cute and her positive energy is something I envy. I want to see Millaarc live a happy life where she doesn't have to go through all the bad things in her life, so here we are!
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing and want to read more, you can check out my other works on here or my Twitter (@lordtakuro) and Ko-Fi (pinned on the Twitter)!


End file.
